Episode 304
Episode #304 is the second episode of the twenty-fourth season, and the two hundred and ninety-seventh overall, of the MentalCast. It was recorded on January 14, 2014. The episode was hosted by Chelsea Tarkington and starred regulr cast members Michael Riley, Dane Forgione, and Billy Carter, and guest star Stephanie Gooch. Cast * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Viriginia Beach, VA * Michael Riley ... in studio * Dane Forgione ... via Skype from Staten Island, NY * Billy Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH * Stephanie Gooch '... via Skype from Washington Show guide Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * ''#5: An incoherent Dana Van Weenen plowed her Honda into a light pole in the 1400 block of Yamato Road and got out of the car and ran, police said. * #4: A Tulsa man arrested for a traffic violation ended up with a felony complaint Saturday morning, when police say he was caught completely naked on the female side of the booking floor of the jail. * #3: An alleged drunken driver arrested while hiding 30 feet up a tree Friday on Interstate 290 “rambled on about being an owl” when confronted, police wrote in court documents. * #2: A daredevil lover snapped his penis after falling from a branch while trying to have sex in a tree. * #1: A man is currently driving around the Mayfair area of Philadelphia asking women to use a slice of cheese while jerking him off. Music * New releases this week from Broken Bells, Bruce Springsteen, Mary Chapin Carpenter, Roseanne Cash, and Switchfoot. * '''8-Ball: The Top 16 Worst Albums of 2013 * Billboard reports that the Insane Clown Posse is suing the FBI after their fans, the Juggalos, were labeled "a loosely affiliated hybrid gang." * 2014 People's Choice Award Winners in Music Categories * Cee Lo Green is doing double-duty. The singer and Voice coach told Q magazine that he has written two new songs for Gnarls Barkley while recording his upcoming solo album Girl Power, which releases in September. * Sources have a report on a bizarre lawsuit in which a man, Rodriguo Ruiz, has filed a lawsuit against Jennifer Lopez, saying she duped him into sending her naked photos in the mail. * Billboard reports that Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr, the two surviving members of the Beatles, will perform at the 56th annual Grammy Awards. * Metal Injection and Rolling Stone report that the producers of The Simpsons have apologized for labeling Judas Priest as a "death metal" band. * TMZ reports that Kanye West has filed legal documents in New York against the makers of the e-currency "Coinye West", but he's not sure who to sue over the matter. Film & Television * New theatrical releases include Devil's Due, G.B.F., Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit, Life of a King, Ride Along, and The Nut Job. * TENDeep:'' 'The Top Ten Horror Films of 2013'' * '8-Ball: 'The Top 16 Worst Films of 2013'' * 2014 People's Choice Award Winners in Film and Television Categories * In an interview with Fangoria, actor Zach Gilford gave some details on The Purge 2, the latest project from Blumhouse Productions. * In a series of posts on Twitter, Shia LaBeouf has announced his retirement. * 2014 Golden Globe Award Winners * Sources report that when a pipe broke at the Golden Globes and spilled water onto the red carpet, it wasn't sewage. * THR reports 20th Century Fox is developing a feature film based on the popular collectible card game Magic: The Gathering. * A TV series based on the DC/Vertigo book Constantine was put into development late last year. That pilot took a step further today, with Deadline reporting that NBC has ordered a pilot for the series. Video Games * New releases this week include Don't Starve: Console Edition (PS4), Tiny Brains (PS3), Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (Win), and Rhythm Thief & The Paris Caper (iOS). * '8-Ball: ''Top 8 Cute Games * Longtime Kirby villain King Dedede will be bringing his sizable hammer to Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U and 3DS, Nintendo has confirmed. * Microsoft will attempt to distance itself from Windows 8 by announcing its successor, Windows 9, at the company's annual Build conference in April, according to prominent Microsoft blogger Paul Thurrott. * A weeklong charity marathon featuring video game speedruns, Awesome Games Done Quick, has concluded with $1 million raised for the Prevent Cancer Foundation, the organization has announced on its official site. Trivia * The title card, featuring a masked character, is a reference to The Purge. * Mike references Neutral Milk Hotel in the 8-Ball covering the worst songs of 2013. * The title card features a hidden message, found by unscrambling the letters shown in different colors than the words in which they appear. As solved by fans of the show, the message reads "SHIA LABEOUF IS AN IDIOT", referencing the news story about his retirement. * This is the first time since July of 2009 that news on a celebrity has been banned, as well as even saying their name. * With this episode, Chelsea surpasses Dustin Kidd in number of appearances. She also ties with Iason Skullsaber in number of times as host. * With this episode, Stephanie ties both Jeremy Garcia and Sam Stutler in number of appearances. * This is Stephanie's first proper appearance since episode #294, though she appeared on The Best of 2013 in clips. Links * Episode on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2014 episodes Category:Season 24 Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Dane Forgione Category:Episodes with Bill Carter Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington Category:Episodes with Stephanie Gooch